Harry Potter Meets Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Harry is away on an undercover assignment when Hermione is kidnapped. Hermione's father, calls in his cousin Leroy Jethro Gibbs to work the case. I own nothing from Harry Potter or NCIS.
1. Saturday, The Beginning

"Okay, everyone, it's closing time. Please make your final purchases. Otherwise you can come back Monday morning, at nine o'clock sharp the doors will be open, for I should be back from my dentist appointment by then, have a good night." Hermione said to the crowd as they clamored for one more autograph of Gilderoy Lockheart. Even though it was her store, and the people usually respected her, Gilderoy still had an enormous pull over the people.

"You heard the lady, you can come back on Monday, or come see me at _Flourish and Blotts_, where I will be continuing my come back tour." Gilderoy said in his usual pompous manner. "Well, Hermione, today was a good day. I would like to thank you for allowing me to start the final leg of my comeback tour here. I remember when you were just a little girl and knew everything about me." Gilderoy said as he was leaving.

"Really, you remember that?" Hermione asked incredulously. She thought that his botched up memory charm had wiped his whole memory clean out of his head.

"No. In all honesty I don't even remember doing the things that I wrote in these books. I just thought that saying that I remember you from way back whenever was what you wanted to hear."

"It's the thought that counts, Gilderoy. Anyway, thanks for coming here during your tour. You really increased business."

"My pleasure my dear, but, I really must be off. Until next time." With that, Gilderoy left the shop and walked up the street to the designated apparation point and disappeared.

Hermione chuckled to herself. He was the same old Lockheart. She locked the door behind her, placing all the antitheft and anti intrusion charms on the store. She did the same to the back door, seen as Harry, her live-in boyfriend, was working undercover and would not come back until Sunday afternoon, which was tomorrow.

She then went up the stairs, located near the back door, to their shared flat. She made a cup of tea and went to her bedroom to check her daily planner for the next day. She was spending the day with her mom and dad, and her dad's favorite cousin, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his whole team. She had never met Leroy, Gibbs, as he liked to be called, but she had talked to him over the phone once or twice. Him and his whole team were sent to work in the US embassy in England. (Note: I am not sure if there is a US Embassy in England, or if they would be able to work crime scenes from there. All I know is that for all intents and purposes for my story, it will be possible). She was excited to meet Gibbs.

All of a sudden she heard a noise coming from under her bed. It sounded like Crookshanks had got himself stuck under her bed again. She set down her tea and bent down to look under the bed. She came face to face with a masked man. The last thing she heard was "Stupefy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning John Granger, Hermione's father, paced anxiously around the house. Hermione was an hour late and she wasn't answering her house or cell phone.

"Something's happened to her, I just know it." He fretted.

"I'm sure she's fine. Everyone runs late now and again." Gibbs said, trying to calm his mother's sister's son.

"No, something's happened. I can feel it in my gut, Jethro, you know what that's like. I have to go to her house."

"I'll come with, how long a drive is it?"

"You forget, she's a witch. She had our house connected to the floo network. That's where we can fly though the fire places, from one loca-" John Granger was cut off by Gibbs.

"I'm a squib, not an idiot. Let's go."

John put on his special gloves that he used when flooing, so that he, a muggle, could touch the magical substance without forgetting what it was for. They flooed to her house, where they found it empty of any life forms except for one lone owl, sitting on the table. The owl had a note tied to his leg. John opened the note, gloves still on, thinking it was from Hermione. It said:

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You've always got everything in life. You've got money, fame, good looks, and you can have anything your little heart desires. Well, you can't have Hermione. I've staked my claim on her. I've taken her to a very special place, where we will be married in five days time. Don't worry, I won't hurt her. By now I've promised her that I wouldn't deflower her until after the wedding. Did you know that it is against the law for a muggle-born witch to divorce a pureblood? So once we're married, you've lost her for good. Even if you could find her._

_Signed,_

_You Know Who, although I am not the actual You-Know-Who. You wish I was, because then I would already be dead and you wouldn't be having this problem."_

"Okay, this has now become a crime scene. No one move. I shall call my team and we will start processing this crime scene." Gibbs said, pulling on a pair of gloves and taking out his cell.

An hour later, Gibbs' team arrived. Kate Todd, Tony DiNozzo, and Timothy McGee got to work checking for fingerprints. Eventually they found the long cold tea and a small blood stain in Hermione's bedroom and that became their main area to search.

"I will not go under that bed, Tony. It is your turn. Besides, Gibbs told you to do it."

"Yeah? Well, I'm pulling rank, and I'm telling you to do-" SMACK. Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head.

"Just get down there and do it, DiNozzo."

"On it Boss!" Tony said after a moment of frozen silence (one that only a slap upside the head could create), and then dropping to his knees and climbed under the bed.

"Oi! What are ya'll doing in my house? John, what's all this about?" Harry yelled, letting himself in the door and seeing everyone gathered there.


	2. Sunday, The Crime Scene

Ch 2

"_Oi! What are ya'll doing in my house? John, what's all this about?" Harry yelled, letting himself in the door and seeing everyone gathered there._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs stepped forward, flashed his badge, and said in his most professional manner, "I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, these are Special Agents DiNozzo, Todd, and McGee. We have been summoned here by John Granger, to investigate the kidnapping of his daughter, one miss Hermione Jane Granger. I take it you are her live in boyfriend, Mr. Harry Potter. When was the last time you saw Miss Granger?"

"Wait a minute. Hermione's been kidnapped? By who? When? How? What's the time limit? What do they want? Mr. Granger, I would like some answers. And why are you people here? I think I would know you if you were from the Ministry. You all are compromising the crime scene. And get out from under the bed! I'll have to call my people to investigate. Out. Out! Everybody out of my house!" Harry said snapping into auror mode.

"You can't order us out of our crime scene, Mr. Potter. Just calm down and let us do our job. We will find her." Gibbs said in a placating voice, used to dealing with distraught boyfriends.

"I am head auror at the Ministry of Magic. I can and will order you out of 'your' crime scene. As your superior, this crime scene is now mine I am taking it over. Step aside." Harry said drawing himself up to his full height, and drawing his wand. Tony, Kate, and McGee all stopped what they were doing and stood up to watch the fight. They drew their guns, knowing that Harry could do a lot of damage with that wand if he wanted.

Gibbs mimicked Harry's actions and got in his face, his hand at his holster. "Our _superior_? Listen here-" then John, interjected himself between Gibbs and Harry.

"Whoa, whoa, Jethro, Harry, calm down. None of that is needed. Harry, Jethro is not magical, don't hurt him in ways you'll regret later. Jethro, Harry doesn't understand-"

"What don't I understand? My girlfriend has been kidnapped, there are muggles going through my house, and you're standing there telling me to calm down like I just lost a game at a picnic when I didn't know the rules. I will not calm down. You all better tell me what the hell is going on or I will have to forcibly eject you from my house. You." Harry pointed to McGee, who looked the most intimidated, and so the most likely to give him straight answers, "Tell me what's been going on. Now."

McGee started stuttering. "We- Well, yo- you see sir, Spec- Special Agent Gibbs wa- was visiting his cousin, Mr. Gra- Granger. When Her- Ms. Granger didn't sh- show up when she said she wo- would, Mr. Granger got worried. They flooed over here and fo- found this note," McGee held up the evidence bag with the note in it and handed it to Harry. "tied to the leg of this owl." he pointed to the foreign owl in Hedwig's cage. "They read it, called the team- us- in and we just started processing the crime scene." McGee finished.

Harry read the note, taking it all in. Then he handed the note back and looked at John. "Is this true? How come I wasn't notified immediately?"

"Yes it's true and you were working under cover. I had no way to reach you. You weren't expected to be back until later this afternoon. Besides, it's my little girl. What was I supposed to do? Say, 'no Jethro you can't work the case, we have to wait for Harry to come home and lose precious time'?" John said getting indignant."

"I'm sorry. You know how I get Mr. Granger. My thoughts work faster than I like so I don't always have the time to think through every possibility. I am fully willing to work with, not under but aside of you and your team Mr. Gibbs." Harry said to Gibbs, offering his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm glad to be working with you. And call me Jethro." Gibbs said, shaking Harry's hand.

"I am sorry for intimidating you," Harry said looking at McGee and offering his hand to him also.

"I would have done the same in your position." McGee said shaking Harry's hand.

"You couldn't intimidate a fly, Probie." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, weren't you supposed to be under the bed? I'm sure you've hid under beds before, from mad husbands." Kate said smugly.

He opened his mouth to reply but after a glare from Gibbs he went under the bed.

"So what all have you found so far?" Harry asked snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"So far just the note. But it appears to be typed on computer paper so we know it was a wizard who was familiar with muggle life." Gibbs said. "We're going to have Abby, our muggle lab technician check the fingerprints we found on it and see if it matches anyone in the databases."

"Fingerprints?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"The man doesn't even know about fingerprints Kate, can you believe that?" Tony asked in a stage whisper.

"Oh, you mean like our magical traces, where each witch/wizard has their own unique magical trace they leave behind when they use magic?" Harry asked. Gibbs nodded. "Although, I guess, neither would be that accurate because they could both be faked or concealed but most criminals don't think about that. In fact I've found quite a bit of criminals using magical traces. Although any magical traces that were here will have been wiped out. Muggles have something in their genes that make magical traces hard to read if it comes into contact with them."

"Yes, fingerprints are like magical traces." Kate said. "Anyway, not 5 minutes before you came in, we found a suspicious looking bloodstain on your bedroom carpet-" Harry cut off Kate at the look on Mr. Granger's face.

"Her bedroom."

"What?" Kate asked.

"It's her bedroom, mine is across the hall. Face it, we aren't married yet and we're old fashioned enough."

"Okay, on _her_ bedroom carpet. Special Agent McGee is now sweeping for fingerprints and Special Agent DiNozzo is looking for clues under yo- her bed." Kate finished with a smile.

"I'm going to go home and tell Jane what's going on. She will be worried sick. You guys are getting along now so I'll be getting an update from you all shortly?"

"Yes Mr. Granger. Tomorrow night at the latest." Harry said as John went to the fire place.

"I'm done here boss. There's nothing. The only clues we have are that note and the owl. It was spotless under the bed." DiNozzo said dusting himself off.

"Show me that blood stain. How do you guys deduce that it got there?" Gibbs led Harry to a small blood stain on the floor parallel to the bed. It was a long and skinny mark. "I wonder what could have given her a mark like that."

"We are not sure Harry. What do you think?"

"Well, Hermione is a very precise woman so she wouldn't have left it there. No it's fresh. I see nothing in this room that could have made it, except the bed. You know, the ledge that keeps the bed on the springy mesh thingy. Yes here's some more blood on the bed skirt. But why is it there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she hit her head looking for something under the bed. Maybe that's where the kidnapper was hiding and attacked her from, seen as she was most probably in this room judging by the cold tea we found. He could have made a noise and when she bent down to look he could have knocked her out. Although I don't see why she didn't put up a fight. There is no sine of any struggle." McGee said.

"If he was a wizard he would have most probably used the Stupefy curse so she probably hit her head when she fell. Well, we can't tell that now because your man DiNutzo-" "DiNozzo" "-sorry DiNozzo was under the bed earlier. We'll have to follow the fingerprints and see where they lead. Wait a minute. Did you guys check her daily planner?" Harry asked.

"Yes, nothing special was supposed to happen yesterday or today. She could've been taken anywhere at any time. Come to think about it we should interview that Gilderoy person. He seems to be the last one that saw her."

"You _think_ DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with another smack upside the head.


	3. Monday, Day One

Ch 3

Monday, day one, four days left until the "wedding".

Inside _Flourish and Blotts._

"Let me through, pardon me, aurors coming through, make way." Harry chanted over and over, trying to make it through the copious amounts of crowd that surrounded the man they were looking for, Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? It's The Chosen One, Mr. Potter. Photo op!" Gilderoy screamed.

"Actually, Mr. Lockheart. I am Special Agent Gibbs and we would like to take you in for questioning as to your whereabouts Saturday night."

"I happen to be the Gilderoy Lockheart and I am in the middle of a book signing. How about _I_ give _you_ a signed set of _my_ books, and _we_ have the questions _here_." Gilderoy said, as if talking to a two year old, instead of talking to an adult.

"How about _you _come with _us_ and _we_ won't put _you_ away for _bribing _an official and _hindering_ an investigation. And just _maybe_ we won't lead you away in _cuffs_." Harry said back in a sing-song voice.

Gilderoy thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Deal." He said to the two investigators. "My beloved fans, I will have to call today short. I forgot that many months ago, I told Mr. Potter that I would think about writing his story about the war and that today I would meet with him. I would like to thank you all for your time and I will be here tomorrow as well so come see me then." He made up off the top of his head.

Twenty minutes later Gilderoy and Gibbs were in an interrogation room together and McGee and Harry were in the observation room next to it, looking through the glass. "So, Gilderoy, do you know this person?" Gibbs asked him, showing him a picture of Hermione.

"Yes I know her. That's Miss Hermione Granger. Quite a charming girl, and knows practically everything about me. Just Saturday I started the final leg of my come back tour at her huge yet charming bookstore in Hogsmeade. It was a huge hit. Her place is going to be more famous than Flourish and Blotts. Why do you ask?"

"What time did you leave the store?"

"I left just after she closed up. She had to practically throw the people out, whether it was because of me or not, I don't know. Again, why?"

"She's missing, and you were the last person to see her."

"You think I kidnapped her? I would never do such a thing. She is a charming child but I have a reputation to uphold. I've saved countless people from such horrors as yetis and banshees. Why would I want to cause a horror from someone?"

"Maybe because you're sick of being the good guy that everyone looks up to and you wanted to be the bad guy for once."

"Have you ever been famous?" Gilderoy asked. Gibbs remained silent, he had never asked for fame for his actions. "I thought not. The fame is the best. It's worth me putting my neck on the line again and again. I read everything I did before my memory was accidentally wiped and the fame is the only reason I can come up with as for why I did it all. Fame is a fickle friend, any bad blemishes on your record can harm your fame indefinitely."

"After you left the book store, where did you go?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the anger he felt at Gilderoy for doing good deeds just for the fame.

"I went right to the Hogs Head Inn and straight to my room. It was nine at night so I went right to bed. I must get my beauty rest to keep myself looking young for my fans. You look like you could do with some of my special products. I'm sure the girls would be all over you then."

"No. Thank you for your time Mr. Gilderoy. Harry will be here shortly to take you home." Gibbs said as he left the room. Harry met him out in the hall. McGee was there too. "Do you think he's is lying?" McGee asked.

"That nutter is a chronic liar but I don't think he did it. He has no known motive or incentive."

"Take Gilderoy home Harry. He didn't do it." Gibbs said.

"I'll take Lockheart to the Leaky Cauldron, then I need to floo over to the Weasley's. They are just as much our family as the Granger's. They should be told."

"Yes, do that, but make it quick. I'v- We've got an investigation to run. Probie, follow up on the information Gilderoy gave us." Gibbs said.

"Come on Probie, I'll drop you off on the way."

"Not you too!"

"What?"

"Never mind." McGee said, then added under his breath, "So long as you don't find out about Elf-lord

Thirty minutes later Harry was at the Weasley's house, surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. "Everyone, I have some bad news. Hermione was kidnapped from our apartment sometime late Saturday night or early Sunday morning.-"

"What-" "How could this have happened?-" "She's the smartest witch of her age, how could anyone have done this to her?-" Everyone started talking.

"If you could just let me talk, I'd give you all of the information I know." Harry shouted above the talking. Everyone quieted at once and allowed him to continue. "Thank you. Gilderoy was the last to see her on the day in question but he didn't do it. It helped to narrow down the time frame. We believe the assailant was hiding under her bed and took her by surprise. We won't be able to follow any magical traces though, one of the agents, who was a muggle, was under there before I could tell them not to. You know how muggles erase magical traces. Anyway, the person left a note saying that in five days, he was going to marry her but that he wouldn't do anything to her until then. But that once she was married to him she wouldn't be able to divorce him. I'm working the case with another team who was called in because the leader is related to her father. I wanted to tell you all so that you guys would know not to expect us for dinner tonight and so that y'all would know."

"Is there anything we can do to help. We're more than willing."

"Not really. If anything comes up I'll keep you posted. Thanks for the offer Ron but we want to put whoever did this behind bars and surrounded by dementors. If we were to let non-agents help it might hinder that."

"Oh, alright. Just keep me posted. You must keep me in the loop." Ron said.

"Of course. I have to go pick up McGee. He should be done talking to Aberforth by now."

"You'll find her Harry, don't worry." Ginny said, giving him a brief hug.

"I know, I just hope it's before it's too late." Harry said stepping back into the fire and leaving in a puff of green flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" her groggy voice came from the corner of the dark, underground cave where she was chained. She had just woken up from her unconsciousness and heard her attacker clanging bowls on the ground nearby.

"You're in a secret place that no one else knows about, Hermione," Came the reply. It was a deep, scratchy voice. "No one will be able to find you. Not even Potter. And when the time comes, you will die. But that won't be for four days yet," Hermione started screaming. "At the risk of giving off a major cliché, scream all you want no one can hear you. There is a silencing charm placed on this pit, for want of a better word," The attacker said, barely audible over her screams. "Here's some food in case you get hungry. You won't be able to escape. The ladder is out of the reach the chains allow you. I'll see you in the morning." The attacker left Hermione to her screams.


	4. Tuesday, Day Two

Ch. 4

**A/N:** I own nothing from Harry Potter or NCIS.

Tuesday, Day 2, three days left until the "wedding"

"What in the world is that?" Harry asked Gibbs, eying the suspicious looking drink in Gibbs' hand as they were walking down to Abby's lab.

"It's a _Caf-Pow!_. I am going to introduce you to our lab technician Abby Sciuto."

"Yeah, but why the _Caf-Pow!_? I thought you drank coffee."

"I do. The _Caf-Pow! _is for Abby. We have a deal. She interprets my evidence, I buy her Caf-Pows. And my gut is telling me she interpreted something, so I'm bringing her a _Caf-Pow!_."

"It looks good. Can I try some?"

"Not unless you want my results any time soon. Hey Gibbs!" Abby said. "Just like clockwork, as soon as I find something you show up wanting it. Sometimes I don't even know what I've found yet. So, It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. Kate, Tony, and McGee have told me all about you. I must ask you-"

"Yes I did survive a killing curse at age 1, yes I did kill Voldemort, and no, I will not perform any special tricks for you. And please, call me Harry." Harry said with a role of his eyes.

"You, need to not interrupt me. I wasn't going to ask any question that would require those answers. I was going to ask if you or Hermione interacts in our, the Muggle, world." Abby said, with a slight frown and pointing her finger at his chest.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. What do you have Abby?"

"I'm _sorry_ but I have to disagree, apologizing shows that you have the strength to admit where you were wrong, it can also show sympathy for the unfortunate position of someone else but I meant it in the first regard."

"Oooh, kid, you're in trouble now. No one has ever said that about one of Gibbs' rules. Ever. They might break them on accident but they never reject them." Tony said walking in the door.

"Well, I believe I just did. I have my own set of rules, that I made during the wizarding war, and number 5 is always fix your mistakes because they can come back to bite you in the ass. See, if I hadn't apologized to Abby, and this is taking it to the very extreme by the way, it could have damaged our just barely started friendship and-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, what do you _have_ Abby, we're kinda in a rush." Gibbs said to Abby.

"_You can't rush science Gibbs. You can yell at it and scream at it, but you can't rush it_." Abby said (this is a quote from Episode 1.14 "The Good Samaritan" I couldn't help but add it in.) "And apology accepted Harry. What I _have_ Gibbs is a fingerprint match off the kidnapper's note. It belongs to a Mr. George Fenyx. He has a petty theft criminal record from his youth but I couldn't find a current address. Sources say that he is homeless not being able to pay off his loans. His last known address was 1491 Hill Road London." She said, giving them the address on a sticky note.

"Good job Abbs. Thanks." Gibbs said, giving Abby the _Caf-Pow!_ and a peck on the cheek. He walked out of the room, Harry following.

"So, you and Abby have a thing going?"

"Nope, rule twelve is never date a coworker. She's more like a daughter to me." Gibbs said.

"Oh."

--*Twenty minutes later*--

Harry and Kate found themselves driving down Hill Road. "There it is." Kate said, pulling over and pointing to a run down house. It didn't look like anyone had lived there for years.

They saw a man sitting on the porch next door and walked up to him.

"Sir, do you know if a Mr. George Fenyx lives next door?" Harry asked.

"I might. What's in it for me?" He asked, a sneer playing on his face. He wasn't a very clean man, but then again, this wasn't the cleanest part of town.

"Twenty dollars and the satisfaction that you're helping feds." Kate said, flashing her gun and badge.

"Oh, well. I don't know where he lives or that, but I do know that every Wednesday, at this time he's at the library just down the street. I go there sometimes too. He's always there every Wednesday. I'd like to be more helpful but here's my business card and cell number where you can reach me. For _anything_." He said, waggling his eyebrows at Kate.

They left and as they got in the car, Harry thought he heard Kate say "Eww," under her breath.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got stuck at _twenty minutes later_. It shouldn't take so long next time… I hope.


	5. Wednesday, Day Three

Ch 5

Wednesday, day three, two days left until the "wedding".

Harry and Tony walked in the door of the library, surveying the scene. There were six computers and a printer in the corner. Three of the computers were occupied.

Harry spied the guy he and Kate talked to the day before and waved him over.

"Do you remember me? Yesterday you told me a Mr. George Fenyx would be here."

"Where's your cute partner?" The guy asked.

"Right here," Tony said, "Is George here or not?"

"The computer on the far right. And your not a girl." He said

"It's called sarcasm, and get used to it."

"Thank you for your time." Harry said walking to the computer on the far right. "Are you George Fenyx?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" grumbled the very filthy lump of clothes.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Hermione Granger, put your hands behind your back." He said, barely containing his anger towards the very filthy man.

"Hey! I didn't kidnap no one. I don't even know who you're talking about." He yelped as Harry dragged him out of his chair.

"Come on Fenyx, time to get going." Tony said.

~an hour later, in the interrogation room~

"Hello! Where is everyone? I want my lawyer. Don't I get one phone call at least? You can't just keep me in this room forever." Fenyx was shouting, pacing around the room.

"Sit down!" Gibbs barked, entering the room and throwing a manila folder onto the table. He sat down in the chair opposite Fenyx and opened the file and pulled out a muggle picture of Hermione.

"Who's that chic, did she say I touched her or something, 'cause I never laid a hand on anyone."

"Her name is Hermione Granger, where is she?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know! I've never seen her before in my life!" Fenyx said indignantly.

"Then explain this!" Gibbs said, slapping the letter, in an evidence bag on the table.

"Is that what this is all about? I'd completely forgotten about that, I did. That letter was tied to the missing girl?"

"Yes."

"He said it was just supposed to scare someone, that no harm was to be done. Well, if he went and kidnapped that girl then I'll tell you everything. Last Wednesday, I was at the library. This person came in and asked me to type something. He said he knew nothing about computers so he needed someone to type this up for him and print it off. He handed me a paper and said that if I typed it up, word for word, and gave it to him, he would pay me fifty dollars. I wouldn't have done it but I needed the money. He was wearing gloves when I gave it to him, though it was fairly warm out. I figured he was a germophobe or something. That's all I can remember about him. Except that he told me his name, but I can't remember it."

~Observation Room~

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Kate asked Harry.

"He's a muggle, how else would he know about You-Know-Who and magical laws?" Harry asked in return.

"No I don't." she said.

"Don't what?"

"I don't know him."

"Who?" he asked.

"The one you said I knew."

"I didn't say you knew anyone."

"You said, 'how else would he know about You-Know-Who'. That's what you said." she said getting irritated.

"Oh! No, of course you wouldn't know You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who is one of the code names for our most famous crime lord, Lord Voldemort. People were scared of him, so scared that they wouldn't use his name so they started calling him You-Know-Who." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, he's a muggle, he wouldn't know anything about the wizarding world to be able to write that letter. Besides, if he's a muggle, he can't be a pureblood."

"Well, then he must be telling the truth."

"Kate, get in there and sketch the criminal according to Mr. Fenyx's description." Gibbs barked in the door. Harry and Kate jumped, being so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realize Gibbs had left Interrogation.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

"Everything in the letter points to the fact that the perpetrator knows you, and that you know him." Gibbs said, leading Harry into the interrogation room with Kate and Fenyx. "Does this look like anyone you know?" Kate held up the picture.

"Oh. My. God. That's Ron, Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"_That's _what he said his name was, Ronald Weasley!" Fenyx jumped in.

"Harry, who's Ronald Weasley?" Gibbs asked, urgency in his voice.

"My best friend." He said, dropping into a chair, stunned and shocked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want with me? What did I ever do to you? Just leave me alone! Hermione wailed to the deep, scratchy voice.

"You stole Harry from me. He was made for me, he is mine. With you gone, I will be able to have him for myself. I'll help him get over your disappearance, and he will grow to love me, and forget all about you. You have been the bane of my existence for years. You will pay for your mistakes. Two days, Hermione. Two days and you will be dead. Sleep well." The pit went dark as the attacker closed the hole.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, it was just where I had to end the chapter.**


	6. Thursday Morning, Day Four

**A/N: I suck at making drunk people speak, so I hope you'll understand it. Tell me what you think, and I own nothing from Harry Potter or NCIS, just a reminder.**

Ch 6

Thursday, day four, one day left until the "wedding".

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

It was one in the morning and a very angry Harry Potter was standing outside the door of the Weasley's home as Gibbs knocked. Kate, Tony, and Tim were also there, stationed around the house, in case Ronald decided to escape.

"Hello? May I help you?" a groggy Arthur Weasley answered the door

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Ronald Weasley, and one to search the premises." Gibbs said, handing Arthur the slips of paper.

Arthur stepped aside as the walked in, and spotted "Harry, what's going on? What's all this about?" By that time all the noise had brought everyone else down. Arthur gave Molly the warrants, and she sat down at the kitchen table to read them. Ginny sat across from her, taking the warrant for the search of the premises (Molly was reading Ronald's) and starting to read it. Ron was the last to arrive, looking half asleep still, and stood in the doorway.

"We have very strong reason to believe your son, kidnapped Hermione Granger, in the intent of keeping her hostage for the remainder of his days." Molly slumped down into a chair as she read the warrant, and Arthur went and put his hands on her shoulders. Ginny just sat there, shocked. Ron just stood there, eyes wide, finally fully awake.

"Harry, how can you think that I would do this? I'm you best friend, Hermione's too. I would never do something like this. Didn't you hear me asking if I could help the other day? Don't you think if I knew where she was I would've told you?" He rambled as Harry slapped him in cuffs.

"Most criminals like to keep close to the action to see how things are going, to give them a chance to run if they think things are coming to dangerously close to them." Gibbs said.

"Uh, Boss?"

"Yes Probie?" Gibbs asked, turning around. He saw the two Weasley twins, surrounded by Kate, DiNozzo, and McGee. "What, were they trying to sneak out?"

"Uh, no. We -hic- were trying to -hic- sneak back in. Duh." "Shhhh. We don't want to -hic- to wake up mothhhher." They were obviously drunk.

"Fred and George Weasley!"

"_Ohhh_- what's the word I'm loooking for Gred?" "I believe the word is -hic- _Crap_, my dear Forge."

"Of all the nerve, your brother is being blamed for kidnapping Hermione on Saturday and you have the gall to come home drunk. What is my family coming to?"

"Mrs. Weasley, not now."

"HA HA HA HA -hic- HA! Funny Mom. Ron, kidnapping Herm-hic-own-ninny. Ha. HA!" "Ron don't hhhhave the brainssss to pull that offff." "Or the -hic- power" ("Hey!") "If youuu want to blame a ffffamily member-" "-blame -hic- Ginny."

Ginny froze in place.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Sssshe's the one madly obsesssssed with Hhhharry." "She was right -hic- pissed when he and Herm-own-hic-ninny started dating -hic-." "Sssshe always swore she'd get revvvenge, looks like sssshe finally ffffound a way to take care off it." Besides, Ron was -hic- with us all week-hic-end. We caught him messing with our -hic- shelves and made him clean the -hic- store." "Sssso, if you are going tooo blame anyone, blammmme Ginny." Fred and George finished, pointing with a flourish to Ginny.

By now Ginny was positively shaking with rage. "There's no proof to it. You have no evidence. Harry, you and I belong together. It should be you and me forever. We're soul mates. That skank has no right to you. None!"

"Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo, go and search Miss Weasley's room for any evidence. Mr. Weasley, if you would kindly show him to her room." Harry said, looking at Ginny with disgust.

"Of course." He said coolly. "Right this way, Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo."

"Y'all are nuts. I didn't do a thing, I'm gonna go in the living room and wait." Ginny said, standing up.

"Oh no you don't missy, you're gonna sit right there." Molly said in her most dangerous mad mother mode.

-10 Minutes Later-

"We found the original note that Fenyx typed up. And it looks like Miss Weasley is bulimic. I found jars and jars of this stuff in her closet." DiNozzo said, holding up a jar of grey, disgusting looking liquid.

"That's Polyjuice Potion! She could've easily grabbed a piece of Ron and transformed herself into him. It looks like she framed him. Even the note, playing on Ron's jealously of me from fourth year."

"Hey, you know, I'm in the room." Ron whined.

"I said from fourth year, I didn't mean you felt that way now."

"So she's got means and motive, what about opportunity?"

"She could've easily snuck into the house and kidnapped her."

"You'll never find her. She'll die before you can find her, I'm not telling you where she is. Harry, you're making a big mistake with her. You may not know it now, but you'll know it soon enough. You're gonna regret what you're doing! I love you, and you love me! Why can't you see that?! You love me too, I know you do, you're just in denial!"

"And you're just insane!" Harry spit out, totally disgusted.

"Ooookay, we'vvvvvve got tooo-" "-Split up and -hic- find her."

"No, we've got to split up and find her, you've got to sober up and then talk to you're mom before you do anything."

"We're sober, we swear!" "Look, no slurring or hiccupping!"

"That don't get you out of trouble mister."

"_Oh_- what's the word I'm looking for Gred?" "I believe the word is _Crap_, my dear Forge."


	7. Thursday Afternoon, Day Four

By four in the afternoon Harry was getting desperate. The search had been unproductive. They couldn't find Hermione anywhere. Harry was searching around the pond that was just down the road from the Weasley's house. He had remembered that it was one of Ginny's favorite haunts. He had found nothing so far.

Veriteserum was out of the question. They had tried it, asked Ginny where she hid Hermione, but all she said was "Bite me. I've been taking the antidote ever since I took her."

Harry was close to tears, if they didn't find Hermione soon, there was a good chance that when, or if, they did find her, she would be dead. Gibbs came walking up to him. "How you holding up?" He asked, noticing Harry's distraught face.

Harry sagged against a tree on the edge of the pond. "Not so good, Gibbs. What if we don't find her? I can't lose her."

"The only way we're going to find her is if we keep looking." Gibbs said. "Let's get back to work."

Harry grabbed one of the lower branches of the tree to help himself up. It bent under his weight and he heard a subtle clicking noise. The ground in front of him opened up to reveal a ladder leaning down into a pit. Harry and Gibbs looked at each other. "We found her!"

Gibbs started down the ladder before Harry could stop him. Harry was worried about security measures Ginny could have put up, as she had already demonstrated once that she was very smart. Before Harry could even tell Gibbs to freeze, Gibbs triggered one of Ginny's charms. He turned into a very white rabbit and fell the rest of the way down the ladder.

Harry disabled all the charms he could find before following the white rabbit down the hole. **(A/N: The first person to get that reference get's kudos in the next chapter!)**

With a flick of his wand he transformed a cussing Gibbs back. Then he lit his wand, and shown it all around the pit. It smelled of rotten food and human waste. In the corner was a mass of black robes and brown hair. Harry ran over to it, to find that it was indeed Hermione. Her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat was barely there, but the main thing was that she was alive! He picked her up, then handed her to Gibbs when he realized she was chained to the wall.

Using magic, he removed the cuffs that were around her ankles, revealing muscle and blood from where all the skin had rubbed raw. He then took her back from Gibbs and said, "I'm going to apparate her to St. Mungos right now. I want to get her there as fast as possible." Gibbs just nodded. With a crack, Harry was gone.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out and I'm sorry for it's shortness but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. As I've told most of you, I've hit a major road block, and I'm still blocked as to what to do on the next chapter.**


	8. Kudos!

**A/N: And the promised kudos goes to dun, dun, dun… **Am I A Devil Or An Angel**! For guessing Alice following the White Rabbit down the hole.**

**On a similar note, **_**I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!**_** What might that date be if you ask? Because this came out extremely late. I'm so sorry, but I suppose you all know what's it's like when you have writer's block, and if you don't you're extremely lucky but one day that luck will run out. (I'm sorry if I just cursed you). **


End file.
